Amor de Ensueño
by Lady VK
Summary: Bella no necesita nada, pero no tiene todo lo que quiere. A Edward. ¿Qué pasará cuando ambos se enamoren en la peligrosa época donde el romance entre ricos y esclavos era una blasfemia? ¿Y si son descubiertos? No será tan fácil alcanzar la felicidad. Ed/B
1. Capítulo 1

Hey!

Hemos empezado de nuevo ya que nos habíamos estancado en el último capítulo, lo veíamos bastante mal hecho para nuestro 'talento' y por eso lo colgaremos de nuevo: capítulos más largos y retocados (en la estructura). Si tardamos lo sentimos. Gracias.

* * *

**www . vickykathie . webs . com**

**Dis. twilinght no es nuestro, que pena...**

**

* * *

**

**Prefácio**

El pasado carecía ya de importancia -era solamente una puerta cerrada, imposible de retroceder y volver a experimentar todo aquello que nos hizo ser quienes somos- salvo por el hecho de que había sido éste quien nos condujo al presente.

El presente era terriblemente incierto, un lugar de terrores y dudas, inquietante.

Pero el futuro estaba ahí para despejar aquellos temores y hacer soportables el pasado y el presente. Era un lugar donde toda la gente deposita siempre sus esperanzas y sus sueños con la fe de que algun día se cumplan.

Sin embargo, el futuro estaba totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance.

Todavía me preguntó como llegué aquí. ¿No debería estar muerta, debajo de una lápida aguardando inconscientemente que los gusanos se comiesen mi cadáver mientras yo viajaba plácidamente por el tan conocido sendero de luz a un lugar que llaman el paraiso? Creí que después de tanto tiempo, diez apocalípticos años, podría ser feliz.

Al menos esperaba tener una vida corta y plena, o quizá una existéncia monótona como cualquier otra persona. Ya sabes, viajar aquí y allá haciendo mi trabajo por dinero y cuando me casase tirarme un tiempo sin mover un solo dedo. Tener noches apasionadas con mi marido perfecto y sorprenderme gratamente cuando empiece a tener vómitos por las mañanas descubriendo así que estaba a nueve meses de ser madre. Dedicarme con total adoración y amor a mis hijos mientras los veía crecer e ir al colegio más caro posible, o por lo menos, tenerlos en casa sabiendo que estaban siendo bien educados. Ponerme nostálgica al verlos ya que me recordaban a mi de pequeña, y llorar tontamente pensando que mis bebés estaban creciendo y que pronto se irían de casa como lo había hecho yo.

Pero como siempre, nada salió como lo había esperado. Debo decir que Edward tampoco era el típico hombre mediocre y desconocido que se dedica a hacer papeleo y cuando regresa bebe para celebrar que todavía no le han despedido.

En realidad, no era el marido que yo había esperado resignada, pensando que no podía aspirar a más. O que mi madre había soñado para mi, con la certeza que comería todos los días y que viviría una existencia llena de lujos. No, nada fue como lo habíamos planeado. Más, él era, verdaderamente, mi alma gemela.

Pero quizá será mejor que empiece por el principio...

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**The closer I get to you**

Cada día pasaba exactamente de la misma forma. Cuando se alzaba el amanecer mi criada me levantaba, dejaba mi delicioso y exquisito desayuno en la mesa de madera caoba, que mi madre compró expresamente para mi habitación, y se iba recordándome respetuosamente, sin hacer contacto visual, que mi institutriz me estaba esperando en el estudio. Hoy no iba a ser diferente.

Pasé horas encerrada en el estudio, soportando con exasperación la voz irritante de mi institutriz, que me dictaba como tenía que comportarme cada vez que hacía algo fuera de lugar. La paciencia nunca fue uno de mis puntos fuertes. Cuando sonó el gran relog, que marcaba la una del mediodía, literalmente, me enfrasqué en una carrera hacía el comedor dejando a la señora Banner con la palabra en la boca.

Mi madre y elegante modelo de perfección: cabello castaño ondulado, ojos azul cielo y cuerpo esbelto; Renée Joyce Swan, ya estaba sentada en la mesa con Ángela sirviendo su plato.

-Llegas temprano, querida. ¿Pasó algo con la señora Banner?-preguntó sin desviar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo-.

-No, en realidad todo está perfecto-vi como me miraba de reojo así que añadí con sarcasmo-, tan perfecto como es posible.

Suspiró. Cerró el libro pulcramente justo en el momento en que apareció mi padre. Charles Alexander Swan era un hombre apuesto: cabello oscuro y rizado, ojos color chocolate con leche y buen porte. Tanto él como mi madre poseían una alta posición social, en Washintong y en otros estados. Charles, o Charlie como suelo llamarlo en privado, trabaja en el parlamento y además es un importante empresario ganador de fortunas. Sin embargo Renée, sin preocupaciones economicas y con un exceso de tiempo libre, empezó a escribir una saga de novelas románticas que solo pueden permitirse las personas adineradas y con alto nivel cultural.

Y yo, la única hija de una de las famílias más ricas de Washington. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, aunque me gusta Bella. Tengo 16 años, nací en 1845, y llevo toda la vida viviendo aquí. Me considero una persona normal: pelo caoba ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos chocolate y cuerpo fino pero femenino. En resumen, mi vida es espantosamente corriente y falta de intensidad. ¿No era eso todo lo que el mundo quiere?

-Ah, mis dos mujeres-dijo Charlie alegremente, sentándose en la punta de la mesa-. ¿Habéis tenido una buena mañana?

-Claro, Charles, querido...-ignoré la conversación que habían iniciado y, deliberadamente, empecé a comer dándole una sonrisa a Ángela.

-¿Sabes, Bella, hija mía? El señor Cheney al fin a propuesto a la señorita Weber, así que, el último domingo de este mes, ambos se desposarán y partirán hacía un pueblecillo llamado Forks -comentó Charlie con voz alegre y extrovertida, algo extraño en él-. Tendré que buscarte un nuevo acompañante, Bella.

Sonreí sin mucho entusiasmo, no me molestaba que Ángela se casara sino que, no me gustó el tono que empleó mi padre en la palabra _acompañante._ Supuse, como siempre, que él se encargaría de todo el alboroto mientras que mi madre y yo trabajaríamos felizmente en el asunto peliagudo de la boda. _Boda..._

Todavía recuerdo el rostro sonrojado de mi amiga cuando escuchó su nombre en nuestra conversación. Ella, que era mi 'haya' personal, me conocía lo sufiente como para notar mi desagrado en cuanto a conseguir un nuevo ayudante. No obstante, la felicité y la bendecí con mis mejores deseos.

Intenté mantener la compostura y ser una dama de una definitiva vez, sin embargo, ese reto se vio aplazado cuando vi entrar por la puerta al hombre que marcaría mi destino. Era rubio, con cara aniñada y ojos azul cielo. Sus ropas eran un desastre, parecía que no se había bañado en siglos y posiblemente fuera así. Mi padre mantenía la vista posada en nuestro mayordomo, el señor Yorkie, quien hablaba calladamente con Erik -su hijo- y demandaba información sobre el recién llegado.

-Bella, cariño, el es Mike Newton y, cuando Ángela se marche con el señor Cheney, estará encargado de todas tus peticiones -me explicó Charles, entonces se giró para mirar a Mike y continuó hablando-. Esta semana la señorita Weber te explicará como hacer tus tareas y después empezarás tu solo. Recuerda tratar bien a mi hija, solo tengo una.

Me guiñó un ojo y luego salió de la entrada. No le dió tiempo, y gracias a Dios, no vio mi cara de horror. ¿Desde cuando una dama tenía como ayudante a un hombre? Ah, claro, yo no era una dama. Miré desconfiadamente a el señor Newton, me devolvió la mirada y me sonrió bobamente. Utilicé toda mi voluntad para no crispar mi cara en una mueca de asco. ¿Quién se creía que era?

Y así fueron pasando los días, la primera semana fue la mejor de todas -Ángela todavía estaba en la casa-, pero luego, una vez solos, se prendió la llama de la tortura. Mike era un total bobalicón, mandándome sonrisas y miradas insinuantes, que cargaban mi paciencia y hacían cada vez más estrecho mi límite. Justo cuando me acostaba por las noches se acababa mi cúmulo de serenidad, y el muy desgraciado tenía la suerte de no estar presente cuando empezaba a despotricar contra él. Como ayer.

Me encontraba yo sentada en una de mis butacas de cuero rojo de mi habitación, leyendo uno de mis libros mientras ignoraba olímpicamente la palabrería del señor Newton. Pero entonces, después de media hora, se colmó el vaso.

-¿Señorita Swan, no querrá que le prepare un té? -dejé que hablara y pasé la página con rápidez- ¿Le gustaría que le preparara un baño caliente?

Sentí como la sangre seguía su camino hacía mi frente en un ritmo más rápido de lo normal, calentándome las mejillas a su paso y haciéndome sentir la tensión especial que solo experimentas cuando estas cerca del desmayo.

-¿Mike? -esperé que contestara, pues hoy le había dedicado una de mis mejores voces.- ¿Escuchas algo?

-...-me miró sin comprender y luego frunció las cejas mientras se esforzaba por escuchar alguna cosa.- No, no escucho nada.

-Eso se llama silencio -le sonreí con sarcasmo y me perdí otra vez en mi lectura, no sin antes contestar-. Gracias.

Los días pasaron un poco más tranquilos y el pesado de Newton rebajó su idiotez a un nivel aceptable. No era compatible con mi personalidad pero era lo bastante soportable como para salir por la ciudad con él. ¡No me malinterpreteis! Nunca quise ir con Mike pero mi padre, que ya había suplantado a Ángela de su cargo, se emperró a que me acompañase. Mejor dicho, me prohibió salir sola si no iba con un _hombre..._Newton no era ni un bebé, todavía estaba a la altura de feto.

El caso es que, paseando por las calles del mercado, vi a la señorita Stanley. Una de las más cotillas de la ciudad, pero ni siquiera se fijó en mi ni en mi acompañante pues tenía los ojos pegados a un costado. Junto a ella había un hombre, no tenía apariencia rica pero él era perfectamente un ángel. Pelo cobrizo y rebelde, ojos verdes de intenso esmeralda, mandíbula fuerta y masculina y el cuerpo de un Dios Griego.

Entonces, por casualidad, sus ojos fueron a parar en los mios. Sentí una conexión, me sentí deslumbrada y poco lúcida. Mi cuerpo parecía gravitar hacía él aunque mis piernas temblaban violentamente bajo mi vestido celeste. Era absolutamente incapaz de moverme, parecía estar en un estado de shock o coma, en una visión demasiado fantástica. Pero de nuevo, el inútil de Newton, me devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Edward! -gritó Mike con entusiasmo, corrió con grandes zancadas y yo no tuve más remedio que seguirle.- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-¿Mike? -su voz era de terciopelo, musical como el fluir del mar. Estaba anonadada.- Hace 4 años que no te veía. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, bien. Te presento a la señorita Swan -entonces Edward cogió mi mano delicadamente y la llevó a sus labios. Fue un roce ligero pero basto para hacerme sonrojar sutilmente y aumentar el ritmo de mi corazón-. Trabajo para ella, soy su ayudante.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita Swan -una extraña sombre pasó por sus ojos pero decidí no preguntar.

No sabía que más decir, ¿que se supone que debes contestar cuando te encuentras alguien tan angelical? Me supo como un balde de agua fría o un trago amargo tener que vivir con la certeza de que una amistad con Edward sería fatal. Así que, ignorando la palabrería de Jesica, seguí a Mike que me guiaba hacía mi destino. No sin antes girarme y observar por última vez esos ojos verdes y relucientes que a su vez también observaban los mios con curiosidad e interés.

Esperé a que la señorita Stanley bajará por las grandes escaleras. Siempre más arreglada que de costumbre. Todavía no sabía como había aceptado tan alegremente su propuesta de volver al mercado, sabiendo que ella quería lucir a su nuevo criado, alardeando de tener mucho dinero. El caso es que solo había pensado en unos ojos marrones cuando asentí.

Y es que parece como una eternidad desde que la vi con el idiota de Newton. No supe porqué, pero al ver que era su acompañante sentí un enorme fuego recorriendo mi espina dorsal. Tenía que arrancarlo de su lado. Desde siempre Mike había sido uno de mis mejores amigos, si es posible para un esclavo huérfano tener amigos. Algo similar, diría.

-Edward, vamos -Jessica me reclamó cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras y movía inútilmente su abanico de seda rosa. Se podía ver claramente que hoy no habría ni un atisbo de calor-.

-Sí, señorita Stanley.

Sujeté la puerta para ella y salí con prisa, cada vez más impaciente por llegar a la calle definitiva. Pero cuando llegamos no vi a nadie especial, no la vi a ella. Solo vi una cabellera rubia y puntiaguda que suponía debía ser de Mike. Llevaba un sobre de papel marfil y parecía bastante distraído pero atareado. Entonces nos vió.

-¡Edward! -se abalanzó corriendo hacía nosotros y, a grandes zancadas, acortó el espacio hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas y jadear de cansancio- Tengo algo importante para la familia Stanley.

Jessica lo miró de arriba a abajo y pareció darle un aprobado, se acercó insinuante y tomó una tarjeta muy elegante con bordeados dorados y marfiles. La leyó curiosamente y entrecerró los ojos con rabia. ¿Qué sería? Ni idea.

El camino a casa fue bastante largo, no podía quitarme de la cabeza esos ojos marrones que me atormentaban incluso en mis sueños. Era como una pesadilla pero sin una trama de horror. Ese pequeño papel con aspecto lujoso resultó ser una invitación al cumpleaños de la señora Swan, que celebraba una fiesta en tres días por todo lo alto.

Los momentos antes de la gran noche fueron un sopor, ir con la señorita Stanley de compras era un suplício. Derrochaba más de lo que tenía y dolía enormemente verla comprar vestidos que solo se pondría una sola vez cuando yo no tenía ni un céntimo.

Y entonces llegó el momento de alistarse, y como no, Jessica pasó horas y horas frente al tocador, quejándose ridículamente sobre su peinado o su maquillaje. Hubo un momento en que vi lo poco decorosa que era.

Me encontraba yo colocando unos nuevos estantes en el vestidor cuando apareció la señorita Jessica, semidesnuda, y con una toalla en las manos; estaba frotándose el cabello.

-¡Ah! Edward -exclamó con voz tremendamente chillona e inconfundible. Luego se tapó-, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-Lo siento, señorita Stanley -miré hacía el suelo y me mordí el labio en un intento de acallar mis risas. Sabía perfectamente que iba a colocarle su nuevo estante, esa misma mañana su padre me lo ordenó frente toda la família-. Ya me voy.

Salí sin mirar atrás, me había librado de acabar la tarea y encima ahora tenía una excusa para escapar de la pesada niña de la casa. Y eso pasó. Luego, después de muchos gritos e insultos por parte de Jessica, bajo por las escaleras hecha un cuadro.

Lucía un vestido de un lila rosado, con los ombros cubiertos pero el cuello expuesto. El escote era como un ovalo tumbado, algo ortopédico. Y se apretaba con demasiada fuerza desde los pechos hacía las caderas con un fruncido poco natural, hasta rozar el suelo. Su pelo estaba recogido en rizos oscuros y su flequillo se estiraba como un tupé bien sujeto. El maquillaje era cargado, labios rojos y un sonrojado rojo excesivo, sus ojos con sombras lilas parecían más pequeños de lo que eran.

Rápidamente se encaminó hacía el brazo de su padre, mirándome provocativamente. Quizá quería que le diera una salva de aplausos. ¡Ha! Sonreí cortésmente y le pasé su peludo abrigo.

-Tenga, a lo mejor tendrá frío -sonreí sin malicia pese que eran otras cosas las que tenía ganas de decirle. Lo único que tenía en mente era volver a ver a Bella.

-Gracias. -sonrió con desagrado al ver que yo no estaba para nada deslumbrado con sus encantos.

No tardamos mucho en llegar aunque pensé que la mansión se había quedado bastante lejos. La casa de los Swan era diez veces mejor que la de los Stanley. Supongo que por eso Jessica era tan celosa con la señorita Bella.

Era enorme, aunque tan solo tenía tres plantas era grandiosa y muy larga. El color era de un toque piedra y color madera, con algun destello dorado en la entrada. El jardín a su alrededor era perfecto y encima del porche, había un enorme balcón con barandas blancas y glamurosas, como sacadas de película.

Lo mejor, pero, estaba dentro. Las dos puertas de roble que daban la bienvenida a los invitados dejaba ver una enorme escalera central con barandas de porcelana y toques dorados. Sin embargo, no pude observar nada más cuando apareció ella, bajando las escaleras como una princesa.

Su vestido era blanco rosado, femenino pero no cargado ni horripilante como el de Jessica. Sus ombros también estaban cubiertos y su cuello también estaba descubierto, aunque el escote era cuadrado. Bajo el pecho tenía una cinta de encaje rosa que realzaba el busto y, éste estaba cubierto por un pequeño fruncido elegante. El resto caía suavemente hacía el suelo y marcaba sus curvas en los lugares precisos. Su cabello era sencillo pero hermoso, dejado caer sutilmente en ondas caobas por la espalda con unos cuantos mechones recogidos en un pequeño moño trás la cabeza. El maquillaje era escaso, sombra rosa sobre sus bellos párpados y un tono rosado en los labios. Aun así, estaba perfecta.

La noche pasó sin sobresaltos y la señorita Swan no se movió de su silla en todo el evento. Hasta que desapareció por una de las puertas. Y yo la seguí.

Vi que estaba recostada en un balcón de la parte trasera de la mansión, completamente ausente e ignorante de mi presencia. Decidí hacerme notar.

-Hola, señorita Swan -llamé con voz queda pues se había vuelto a mirarme y estaba hipnotizado con sus profundos ojos marrones.-. Buenas noches.

-Ah, Edward, ¿no? -sonrió angelicalmente y se volteó con rapidez hacía el jardín, dejándome totalmente paralizado por su belleza.- ¿No tendrías que estar con Jessica? Apuesto a que tendrá mucho frío cuando decida dejar de obsequiarnos con su presencia.

Me reí. Era exactamente lo mismo que había pensado al verla bajar por las escaleras de su casa. Suspiré y me acerqué con precaución hasta su lado, incapaz de estar a menos de dos metros de su ser. Me sintió. No dijo nada.

-¿Conoce mucho a Mike? -pregunté esperanzado por escuchar su dulce voz. Estaba tan desesperado que incluso hablaría del idiota de Newton.

-La verdad es que no mucho -calló e hizo una mueca graciosa.-. Me irrita, ¡pero no se lo digas por favor!

-Yo no podría traicionar su confianza, señorita Swan -llevé las manos a mi pecho, evitando que se fueran hacía ella.-. Sé que no me conoce y que no significo nada para usted, más que un simple trabajador, pero quiero que sepa que yo soy una tumba.

Sonrió y rió musicalmente, entonces se giró para enfrentarme y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Sé sentó y me contempló con ojos desafiantes y divertidos. Me senté junto a ella cuando vi su ademán de invitación.

-Supongo que si eres una tumba, podrás guardar mi historia en secreto, ¿no? -comenzó con picardía y serenidad.- Primero de todo, puedes llamarme Bella, tenemos la misma edad.

-Yo no podría tutearla, señorita, va contra las normas -iba a seguir hablando pero me interrumpió.

-Entonces te lo ordeno. No vuelvas a llamarme señorita Swan, ni señorita Isabella -sonreí dispuesto a llamarla señorita Bella, pero me volvió a cortar, inclinándose hacía mí-. No me llames señorita Bella.

-De acuerdo Bella, usted gana -rodó los ojos pero esperó a que finalizara la oración.-. En cambio, llámeme Edward. A su servicio -le guiñé un ojo amigablemente.

-¿Quieres escuchar mi historia, Edward? -dijo con voz repentinamente triste- Puedo asegurarte que no es interesante, pero si lo fuera no sería yo quien te la contara. Mi vida está hecha para ser aburrida, un hecho poco importante y común como la vida de otras mil personas más. Sin embargo, hoy fue el zenit de mi existencia. ¿Sabías que mi madre me ha prometido al señor Austin?

No podía esperar nada más de mi madre, no podía quejarme cuando se le iluminó la cara, pensando que aceptaría con una sonrisa en los labios...Empezaré por el principio. Yo nací aquí en Washintong y siempre supe que pasaría toda mi vida aquí, también. Esperaba que el día final no llegara tan pronto pero, ¿cómo pensaba casarme con más de 16 años? Estaría loca de remate si no supiese que mis padres han retrasado lo inevitable.

Esta tarde, durante la preparación de la fiesta, vi como un desconocido carruaje se paraba frente a la puerta de casa. Desconocido para mí, ya que luego comprendí que mis padres habían estado firmando acuerdos con la família que pronto será igual la mía. Me senté despechada y traicionada. ¡Incluso llegué a pensar en la huida como un posible método de libertad a semejente atrocidad!

Odio el compromiso. Odio las bodas. Y más si es la mía. Fui incapaz de mantener una sonrisa durante la boda de Ángela, mi mejor y fiel amiga. Creo que lloraré cuando diga el _sí, quiero._

No pude evitar ver el movimiento de sus labios mientras hablaba con dolor. Sus muecas, sus ojos brillantes que amenazaban con colmar de lágrimas. Incluso sus cejas, cuando se contraían o fruncían para expresar la dificultad de sus pensamientos.

En ese momento supe, mientras veía como se llevaba las manos al rostro, que estaba completamente enamorado de Bella Swan.

Había sido una noche larga pero maravillosa. Hablar con Edward fue como si hubiese despejado mi alma y borrado todos mis pecados. Me sentía reconfortada. Era imposible no mirar esos ojos verdes suyos y notar un brillo peculiar, que atrae como las abejas a la miel. Yo era una de esas tontas abejas.

Me encontraba contándole mis penas a un perfecto extraño y, cuando me di cuenta de mi osadía, dejé de hablar tan repentinamente como si me hubiesen abofeteado. Me sonrojé. Por alguna extraña razón cada vez nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro y fue inevitable que no surgiese una electrica corriente entre ambos.

De pronto, el compromiso dejó de tener sentido y mis penas se ventilaron como si nada, quedando nosotros solos. Observé como miraba mis labios, tentado de hacer lo impensable. Eso estaba prohibido entre nosotros por mucho que lo desearamos. ¡Y cuánto lo deseaba yo!

Por un momento rezé porque se olvidase de nuestras diferencias y acercara sus labios a los mios, que me besara apasionadamente pues no sabía cuando nos íbamos a volver a ver. Quise que me apretara fuerte entre sus brazos y que me jurara en vano que siempre estaríamos juntos, aunque fuese una simple ilusión.

Y solo esos sentimientos, esa anticipación, me aterrorizó. ¡Mi vida ya estaba hecha, yo no tenía las riendas de ese caballo indomable! Sin embargo, me sobrecogió la valentía, fúrica al entender que mis voluntades no servían de nada. Y entonces le besé.

No fue suave, no cerré los ojos mientras le rodeé con los brazos el cuello. Le cogí de su hermoso pelo bronce y apreté mi boca a la suya, atemorizada de perder esa repentina valentía que me invadía y arrepentirme en un segundo de lo que estaba haciendo.

Nos abrazamos cuando el beso se tornó desesperado. Edward me sujetaba tan fuerte contra su pecho que perdí el aliento. Empecé a llorar cuando me di cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás. Que me había enamorado sin tan solo quererlo y que no podía amar a quien no debía, no podía estar con él.

Sabía que viviría una vida de amargura si no paraba a mis padres con el asunto del compromiso y la boda. Sabía que todo era muy arriesgado, que no conocía a Edward salvo hace apenas unos días y que no nos aceptarían juntos nunca como pareja, menos como amantes. No sabía si después de todo acabaría con el corazón roto.

La noche se arruinó por completo cuando escuchamos el fuerte andar inconfundible de Jessica, que venía a destrozarme mi poca felicidad. Como siempre.

Al cabo de una semana, me desperté con los susurros enfadados de Mike, algo sobre que Jessica había secuestrado a su amigo en su propia casa. Deducí repentinamente que se trataba de Edward, y sin quererlo di un suspiro soñador. Mike se alertó.

-Señorita Isabella, buenos días -sonrió con frustración y dejó de recoger mis vestidos-. Su madre ordenó que bajara inmediatamente, la señorita Rosalie Hale la espera en el salón. Por cierto, sus vestidos deben llegar en unos minutos. Ya se los colocaré cuando arriben.

¡Rosalie! Mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, además de Ángela. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y entre sin llamar al salón, hacía más de 6 meses que no la había visto por Washintong. Había viajado hacía Rochester, con ganas de fiesta y de aventura en la ciudad, pues aquí decía que no había ningún sobresalto.

-¡Bella, amiga mía! -nos abrazamos y saltamos como dos crías pequeñas, luego la miré. Su pelo rubio dorado había crecido hasta las caderas y sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción. Incluso parecía centímetros más alta que yo.- Renée me ha contado lo de Ángela y también lo de ese tal Newton. Espero que te trate como te mereces, hermana. Tío Carlisle da recuerdos, se que no le conoces pero le he hablado tanto de ti que...Por cierto, ¿de verdad estás prometida? Cuéntamelo todo ahora mismo.

Nos pasamos los brazos por la cintura y subimos alegremente las escaleras, con ganas de una gran charla con té y galletas. Miré a Rosalie con complicidad, tenía que contarle algo bastante importante. Tenía que hablarle de Edward. Cruzamos el umbral de la puerta y la cerré, no sin antes mirar dentro y fuera de la habitación.

-¿Y bien, qué es eso tan importante que mueres por contarme? -murmuró Rosalie mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas de piel junto la mesa caoba.

-Vieja amiga, tengo que contarte algo muy especial, demasiado personal -susurré mientras me sentaba cerca de ella, no queriendo alzar la voz algo más-. Mi madre diría que he pecado y, según nuestra regia educación, yo también lo diría.

Rosalie alzó sus cejas y me miró inquisitivamente. Rodó sus ojos en un gesto molesto y se llevó un mechón rubio tras las orejas.

-¿No habrás dado eso más sagrado, Bella? -preguntó Rose, aunque supe que en realidad a ella no le parecía tan grave como a mí.

-Algo así...-escuché un extraño ruido tras de mí, miré a mi amiga pero ni siquiera e inmutó, así que debí imaginarlo-. No se que me pasa pero cada vez que le veo siento una corriente, como si fluyera a través de mí.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado hombre, hermana?-preguntó Rose inclinándose hacía mí, repentinamente absorbida en mi historia.

-Se llama Edward. Edward Masen -sonreí al recordar su hermosa cara-.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te inquieta?

-El trabaja para los Stanley, es el Mike de Jessica -susurré sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar.

-Oh.

Pasamos rato hablando, le conté las otros veces que había visto a Edward. Siempre acudía a mi balcón, esperando esperanzado que le abriera mi ventana. Y cada noche nos tumbábamos en mi alcoba, en los brazos del otro. Entonces se iba una vez que caía rendida en su pecho.

Rosalie miró la hora en el gran reloj dorado, entonces se alarmó y, de un salto, se puso en pie. Hasta ahora no nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo tarde y oscuro que era. Agarró su abrigo de latón y se lo puso apresuradamente, mientras gritaba por el pasillo.

-¡Adiós Bella! ¡cojo prestado uno de tu caballos, ya sabes, saldré por la parte de atrás sino quieres que mi padre me mate! -se despidió agitando una mano y sin mirarme mientras cruzaba las escaleras entre zancadas.

Regresé a mi habitación y miré por la ventana, hacía el paisaje negro y frío. Busqué a Rose entre las sombras aunque me supo imposible, así que deducí, cuando escuché el caballo relinchar en su cuadra, que ya se encontraba galopando de vuelta a casa.

Suspiré y caminé hacía el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Dejé que corriera el agua pero entonces me di cuenta que no tenía la ropa conmigo. Fui al vestidor y me sorprendí gratamente al ver que todas mis cosas estaban de vuelta en sus estantes. Sin embargo, no recordaba haberlas visto antes de mi charla con Rosalie. Tampoco me di cuenta, en ese momento, de los guantes mugrosos de Mike. Me encogí de hombros y cogí el primero a la vista.

Pronto se desencadenaría el horror y todavía no lo sabía.

* * *

**Tenemos que decir que cada capítulo contiene varios POV pero son entendibles y no hace falta especificar quien habla (asi habrá más misterio!) También hemos cambiado el título ya no nos convencía, ahora se llamará "Amor de Ensueño".  
**

**R&R !**

_Lady VK_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Este es el segundo capitulo largo y lo volvemos a colgar, asi que aqui esta.

* * *

**www . vickykathie . webs . com**

**Dis. twilight no es nuestro, que pena...**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

**Pretty Woman**

Miré mi vestido por enésima vez. Me era imposible dar un paso más largo de lo habitual, mucho menos una zancada. Iba a llegar tarde. Mi padre se enfadaría, mucho, no soporta las personas que no son puntuales. Fui al establo como una exhalación, intentando ver entre la oscuridad cuál era el caballo más veloz de los Swan. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Bella, mi querida y lunática amiga, diciendo amar a un simple hombre sin posibilidades.

Escuché un ruido tras de mi pero no le di mucha importancia. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo con 10 caballos moviéndose a mi lado? Entonces sentí una respiración en mi cuello y, por un momento, me helé. Dejé de respirar y aguardé sin moverme.

-Señorita Hale, no debería rondar a estas horas de la noche, aquí fuera -susurró el imbécil de Newton-. Sola y sin nadie que la proteja.

-Gracias señor Newton -empecé diciendo-, pero puedo cuidarme sola. Adiós.

Me dirigí hacía el caballo más próximo, calada de miedo hasta los huesos y con el corazón encogido de angustia. ¡El muy inútil me había dado un susto de muerte! Aseguré la silla en el lomo de la bestia negra y me arremangué las faldas.

-¿Se siente bien permitiendo que su mejor amiga salga con alguien tan bajo como Masen? -espetó Mike tras de mi. Me volví a helar.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? -pregunté girándome, con la ira recorriendo mis venas en vez de miedo-. Vale más que mantengas tu sucia boca cerrada, rata callejera.

-¡Vaya! Parece que la respetable Rosalie Hale es en realidad una ramera de lujo -susurró acercándose a mi con pasos siniestros y un brillo malsano en los ojos-.

-Yo que tu no me acercaría, Newton -amenacé, intentando apartarlo de mi vista-. No creo que Bella deje que pulules por su casa una vez que le comenté tu pequeña aventura espía tras las puertas.

-Ella no tiene porqué enterarse -aseguró sin retroceder ni un solo centímetro. Se fue acercando a la vez que se desataba el cordón negro de piel que tenía a modo de cinturón-. Si gritas te mato y si te resistes me aseguraré de que te duela. Los dos podemos disfrutar de esto.

….

No supe el momento en que me agarró las muñecas, solo sentí un dolor punzante y el suelo húmedo bajo mis ropas. Mi garganta estaba ardiendo, seca de repente, y mis labios estaban siendo sellados con una cinta maloliente.

Sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo, marcándome como si fuera suya. Me asqueaba, me sentía cada vez más enferma. A la vez no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando a mi, a Rosalie Hale. Escuché como mi corsé estaba siendo desgarrado. Hasta ahora no había notado que mi chaqueta yacía en el suelo, encima de la paja.

Noté sus labios viscosos en mi cuello y la saliva recorrer mi cuerpo hasta pasar mis pechos. Cada toque era como una puñalada, hiriente y avasalladora. La fría brisa encontró mis piernas y mis muslos, una vez que él levantó mi falda. Sus rugosas manos me tocaron cuando me bajó las enaguas y luego las bragas de encaje.

Me volvió a empujar al suelo cuando empecé a oponer resistencia violentamente, consciente de que ahora vendría lo peor. Me retuvo las muñecas con una mano y con la otra se fue bajando los pantalones y sus calzones blancos. Lo único que fui capaz de hacerle fueron unos meros arañazos en las manos.

No quise mirar, era espantoso, cada vez tenía más ganas de llorar. Me encontraba abatida, supe que me iba a violar y que no pararía hasta que alcanzara su propia satisfacción. Grité y pataleé, presa del pánico. Entonces me pegó y me robó mi inocencia.

….

Pase un rato largo indescriptiblemente doloroso y miserable mientras Mike me violaba. Cuando al fin acabó conmigo se levantó y se vistió como si no hubiese pasado nada. Me miró de arriba a abajo y rió perversamente. Yo no podía reaccionar, estaba paralizada de miedo. Quería morir pero no tenía fuerzas para suicidarme, todavía no.

-Bueno, Rosalie Hale, espero que no cuentes a nadie como te desvirgaron -sonrió con malicia-. Nadie se casaría con alguien sucia como tu.

-Ya me has quitado todo lo que tenía -resoplé con la bilis empujando en mi garganta-. ¿Por qué no iba querer meterte en un calabozo y ver como te pudres, sanguijuela chupasangre?

Se acercó a mi con andares bruscos, a la vez nada temerosos y me cogió los pechos mientras me escupía en la cara.

-Mira pequeña zorra horrenda -empezó entrecerrando los ojos-, será mejor que cierres la boquita si no quieres que vaya a tu dormitorio cada noche para seguir lo que hemos comenzado.

Sin decir más se fue. Me dejó sola en el establo, con el pecho al descubierto y mis sucias bragas de encaje. No me las puse, llenas como estaban de su vomitiva esencia. Me coloqué la chaqueta del revés, con la espalda y el torso cubiertos. Cogí el caballo que horas antes tendría que haber cogido y monté como pude pues estaba dolorida.

Troté fuera de la finca Swan, viendo como era plena noche y que las luces estaban apagadas. Una vez fuera del alcance di unos taconazos al caballo y volé hacía casa de la única persona posible a estas horas. Buscaba a Carlisle.

Tarde casi dos horas en llegar a su casa, a las afueras de Washintong. Cuando vi la mansión desde lejos sentí como mis emociones empezaban a aflorar. El caballo redujo su marcha y cuando llegué al portal mi tío me estaba esperando con expresión preocupada.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en correr por mis mejillas y Carlisle vino corriendo cuando empecé a sollozar. Dejé las riendas y me desplomé hacía un costado, suerte tuve que él ya estaba allí para cogerme.

-¡Rosalie! -gritó al ver que no reaccionaba, mis gritos cada vez eran más estridentes pero no podía parar de chillar- ¡Rosie, cariño, que ha pasado!

-Mátame -supliqué enfocando mis ojos en los suyos, cada vez más parecidos a los de Mike. Estaba delirando.-, por favor, mátame...

-¡Rosalie!

-Mátame...

Miré por primera vez durante esta noche a Bella, que yacía a mi lado con su vestido arrugado entre mis piernas. Mi brazo bajo su cabeza y mi otra mano acariciaba su cabello.

Vi como sus labios se entreabrían y dejaban escapar en un suspiro mi nombre. Por más que buscase una imperfección en ella era incapaz de ver alguna. No llegué a entender, desde el primero de nuestros besos, como mi hermosa Bella podía perder el tiempo conmigo.

Me arrebujé contra ella y escondí mi cara entre sus cabellos caoba, rozando su terso cuello. Completamente envuelto por su magnífica esencia natural de fresia y lilas, me dejé llevar por mi pasión interna y empecé a besarle su dulce piel. Se revolvió un poco en cuanto separé mis labios, me reí cómicamente.

Después de una rápida mirada al cielo, decidí despertar a Bella. Subí mis labios lentamente hasta los suyos y esperé a ser correspondido. Al poco tiempo noté una cierta presión y deslicé mi lengua entre sus labios en un ademán juguetón. Sonrió adormilada.

Nos besamos durante un rato más, como los dos adolescentes hormonales que éramos. No podía dejar de tocarla, comprobar que era real y que estaba conmigo pese a todo. Escuché un gemido ahogado y sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda hasta colarse bajo mi camisa.

Me estaba empezando a excitar. Y eso no era bueno. No quería sobrepasarme con ella sabiendo que yo no era nadie y que nunca podríamos estar juntos. Pero eso no me importaba ahora. Solo Bella.

Me coloqué encima de su cuerpo, aguantándome con uno de mis codos. Dejé que mi mano acariciara sus piernas, caderas y cintura mientras nos fundíamos en un beso feroz. Sus manos levantaron mi camisa y llegaron a mi pelo. Nos separamos jadeantes y vi como ella examinaba mi cuerpo. Sonreí pícaramente.

-No quiero ser el único sin ropa -murmuré mientras le lamía los labios-.

Entonces empecé a desabrocharle el corsé e, inconscientemente, inicié una danza de pasión. Solo sentía sus gemidos, sus suspiros y murmullos entrecortados. Sus manos parecían estar por todos sitios, desde mi espalda hasta mi pelo y mi pecho, llameantes con sensualidad.

Sus tacones estaban tirados junto con mi camisa y mis zapatos. Rodamos por la pradera, riendo y chillando, hasta que ella se sentó a horcajadas junto en mis caderas. Gruñí pero entonces...

Paré. Paré al ver sus labios hinchados, sus ojos nublados y brillantes, su respiración lenta y baja. Ver éste lado tan sexual de Bella hacía que todos mis nervios se estremeciesen.

Esperé a que Jessica me recibiera en su lujoso salón. Su criada me había hecho el favor de advertirme sobre los horarios de sus padres, dándome total libertad para venir y salir sin cuidado alguno.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras ni siquiera me levanté, sabía que lo que iba a contarle era tan importante para ella como para mi. Ambos seríamos buenos socios en esto. Sonreí sin cortesía alguna y aguardé a que se sentara.

-Newton -rasgó el aire estrepitosamente-, ¿Qué haces tu en mi casa?

-Bueno, Jessica, tengo unas noticias muy importantes que decirte -revisé mis manos arañadas y me puse los guantes de trabajo-. Tu criado Edward está viendo a Bella.

-¿Qué? -no parecía nada sorprendida, dudaba que me creyese- Imposible, Edward es mío y no tiene tiempo para estar con alguien tan bajo como Isabella.

-Oh, ya creo que sí -contesté haciéndome el interesante-. El otro día escuché tras el armario por accidente una conversación entre la señorita Hale -reí perversamente al recordar como tuve que forzarla para entrar en ella-, y la señorita Swan, hablaban sobre sus escapadas y no creo que sea solo Isabella quien las busca.

La cara de Jessica se tornó de un rojo oscuro a medida comprendía la veracidad de mis palabras. Se levantó de un salto y golpeó con el puño la mesa más cercana, más iracunda segundo tras segundo.

-No temas -calmé con voz apaciguadora-, tengo un plan excelente.

Se giró en seco para mirarme y luego se volvió a sentar sin decir ni mu. Su mirada era inescrutable pero estaba seguro que tenía toda su atención. Si alguien odiaba Jessica era a Bella.

-Verás -empecé con alegría-, el otro día amenace a Rosalie. ¡No me preguntes como, pero no volverá a molestarnos! Esta mañana mismo fui a comprobar su casa, tras una mera excusa, sus padres me informaron de que estaba pasando una temporada con su tío en las afueras.

-Así que ella no volverá hasta que tu no te marches, ¿cierto?

-Sí, por si el destino no estuviera de nuestra parte hace rato, ahora el caballo de los Swan con que se fue anoche a vuelto a casa de los Hale -dije, impertérrito-. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es una carta pasándonos por Rosalie, destinada a los señores Swan y explicando todo lo que haría una buena amiga. Si usamos las palabras correctas, además de descubrir el pastel, Bella y Rosalie quedaran enemistadas y nunca sabrán de nuestra pequeña triquiñuela.

-Así que necesitas que una mujer escriba la carta -contestó ensanchando su primera sonrisa-. No está mal, Newton, nada mal. Pero todo tiene un precio.

-Bueno, podemos cerrar el acuerdo arriba en tu alcoba -sonreí sensualmente.

Nos levantamos y subimos las escaleras con un paso rápido y ligero. Lo último que recuerdo antes de acabar dormido en su cama, fue ver como Jessica se quitaba sus braguitas minúsculas de seda roja y me las tiraba a la cara. Provocándome.

El camino a casa fue corto aunque tuve un mal presentimiento. Quería impedir nuestro regreso lo máximo posible. Un miedo se apoderó de mi, malas vibraciones, y de repente sentí como si Bella y yo estuviéramos muy lejos el uno del otro.

A solo dos manzanas de su mansión, nos escondimos tras unos arbustos y la estreché contra mis brazos. Tenía la extraña sensación que algo inminente nos iba a separar.

-¿Edward? -preguntó dulcemente poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos en mi mejilla-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Te has planteado que lo nuestro no tiene futuro? -pregunté con la mirada baja, sentía que mis ojos escocian-. Yo no soy suficiente para tí, no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

-Edward -gruñó desaprobatoriamente-, tu eres todo lo que quiero. Sé que mis padres van a pasarlo mal pero si no son felices por mi...

-¿Qué? -acoté en un murmulló al ver que desviaba la mirada.

-Entonces quiere decir que realmente no me aman como su hija -acabó alzando su rostro-. Ellos no pueden controlarme siempre, debes saberlo. No pienso casarme con alguien a quien no ame, no quiero convertirme en una amargada que vive día tras día esperando morirse.

Acerqué su mentón a mi cara y besé sus labios con delicadeza. Sabía que esta conversación y sus confesiones debían hacerse cuanto antes.

-Antes de que entres en tu casa y sea, quizá, demasiado tarde -busqué entre mis bolsillos y saqué la única cosa de valor que me habían dejado mis padres. Un colgante-. Esto es para ti, mi adorable ángel.

-Oh, Edward...-se puso la mano en sus labios y luego se secó las lágrimas-.

-Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan -acabé llorando con ella-. Por siempre.

-Por siempre -susurró ella-. Te amo Edward. Pase lo que pase.

-Pase lo que pase.

Le puse el colgante de oro blanco y caminamos hacía su entrada, donde ya nos esperaba un comité de bienvenida. La señora y el señor Swan nos esperaban con tensas caras de enfado. ¿Había pasado algo en nuestra auséncia?

-Isabella -escupió Renée tirándole dos cartas blancas a su hija. Una abierta y la otra cerrada-. Leelas en tu alcoba y comprenderas mi ira. Arriba. Ahora.

Entonces Mike pasó por allí y guió a mi ángel por las escaleras. Ella se giró y apretó el colgante en forma de estrella fugaz. Me miró con una senda mirada triste y subió con su perro guardían en sus talones.

-Y a usted -espetó de nuevo su madre-, espero no volver a verle cerca de mi hija o de mi família.

Miré a la escalera una última vez, sintiendo mi corazón romperse en miles de trozos y salí después de observar los ojos serenos y pensativos de Charles Swan.

Miré las cartas, una en cada mano. No sabía cual leer primero: ¿La cerrada cuyo nombre no conocía? ¿O la abierta que era de mi mejor amiga Rosalie? Ya, seguro, la de Rose sería la primera que alguien normal abriría.

Sin embargo yo me preguntaba: ¿Por qué iba dirigida a mis padres? ¿Qué les había escrito para ponerlos tan furiosos? Cogí la carta cerrada y la abrí bruscamente. Miré su remitente.

Mary Alice Brandon

¿Mary Alice? Su nombre era desconocido para mí. Comencé a leer la carta sin comtemplaciones, ¿qué más podía perder?

Querida futura amiga Bella,

Sé que pensarás de mi como una extraña. ¡Tu no me conoces! Pero yo a ti si, y desde hace tiempo. Necesito explicarte mi corta y aburrida vida para que puedas entender como he llegado a conocerte y a comunicarme contigo, saber de ti.

Verás, cuando tenía nueve años empecé a tener extraños sueños. Aunque en realidad eran más ensoñaciones o, como se las denomina en términos de brujería, visiones de futuro. El don de la clarividéncia me permitía saber mi destino y el de las personas a mi alrededor, importantes para mí. Solo había que tomar una decisión y yo sabría todo su desarrollo.

Entonces les expliqué a mis padres mis nuevas habilidades y ellos, literalmente, parecieron escandalizados. ¡Imáginate como me sentí cuando tuve una visión de ellos encarcelándome en un puñetero psiquiátrico! Me enfurecí aunque después tuve una visión mucho más larga y compleja, tanto, que llegué a la conclusión de que cuanto más realistas y claras eran, más posibilidades tenían de convertirse en realidad.

Verdaderamente, con el paso de los años, supe diferenciar las cosas que estaban predestinadas a pasar o las que todavía no estaban escritas en piedra. Y tu Bella, salías en mis visiones desde que me internaron en el hospital. No llegaba a comprender porqué, estaba dolida y me sentía abandonada por mis propios padres.

Y luego de muchos años, he llegado a mentalizarme a lo que tiene que pasar. Ya nada me sorprende y dudo que alguna vez me sorprendan.

Lo que te estoy intentando decir es que si yo no hubiese empezado a tener visiones no me habrían internado en el hospital, no habría sabido de tu existencia ni la de Edward. Yo habría muerto como han muerto mis padres, quemados en la casa que una vez fue mi hogar.

Te estoy diciendo que mi destino era sobrevivir y dejar que conocieses esta información. Necesitas escapar, Bella; tu, Edward y yo, y muchos más, estamos hechos para otro tipo de vida. Y tu siguiente paso será venir a Biloxi, Mississipi, a rescatarme de las entrañas de este horrible lugar. Yo seré el guía de la família.

Tu madre estará furiosa pero ella sobrevivirá. Despídete de tu padre, Charles, porqué será la última vez que le veas. No quiero ser insensible, pero tampoco me gustaría que perdieras tu oportunidad de decir adiós. Sobretodo cuando sé lo que está apunto de pasar.

Los hechos se están precipitando, amiga mía, y no hay tiempo. Debes hacer la maleta esta misma noche y partir lo antes posible. Mike será uno de tus últimos obstáculos en Washintong.

Edward estará más que dispuesto a huir contigo, créeme, nunca apuestes contra Alice. Cuando nos encontremos os explicaré todo, de momento te adjunto una segunda carta con más explicaciones sobre vuestro recorrido.

Coge dinero de la oficina de tu padre, detrás del segundo cuadro, aquel que pintaste tu. No dejes tu equipaje en cualquier sitio, en tu casa todos son ojos. Elige ropa ligera y cómoda. Y, si quieres sobrevivir en los ferrocarriles, llevate algo de comida. ¡Y traeme esos guantes rosados que tanto odias! A mi me encantan. Sal a galope y luego vende el caballo al revisor, por si no hay más plazas disponibles.

Me tengo que despedir, temo que tenga que volver a contactar contigo.

Graciosamente amiga tuya,

Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale Cullen (algún día lo seré).

P.D: No temas por la traición de Rosalie, ella es igual de inocente que tu. Además, todo esto me lo agradecerás dentro de 100 años. Créeme, lo sé.

No podía creer lo que leían mis ojos, así que volví a repasar cada línea por si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto. Cuando me aseguré de que era real y que esa tal Alice tenía poderes, temí lo peor. ¿Rosalie me había traicionado?

Entonces se me aparecieron las caras de mis padres, en la entrada, mirando con desprecio a Edward. ¡Ellos lo sabían! Imposible, la única que sabía de lo nuestro era Rose y ella juró no decirselo a alguien. ¡Cómo pudo ella!

"No temas por la traición de Rosalie, ella es igual de inocente que tu." ¿A eso se refería Mary Alice? Si no había sido mi amiga rubia, entonces, quien. Antes de sacar conclusiones decidí leer la otra carta, donde supuestamente mi mejor amiga me delataba.

Estimados señores Swan,

Escribo esta carta para advertirles sobre el extraño comportamiento de su hija Isabella Swan, y mi mejor amiga desde hace bastante tiempo.

No quise tener que llegar hasta éste punto y reverlarles el secreto que mi amiga me contó con toda confianza y esperanza, pero deben saber que Bella se ve con una hombre de baja clase social. Ya lo habrán visto por a los alrededores, ahora entenderár porqué, sospecho.

Ambos están enfrascados en una relación bastante sería, o eso me dijo ella, y no podía permitir que arruinara su vida con un pobre desgraciado. Así que, después de darle bastantes vueltas, decidí contarles esta historia.

Secretamente leal,

Rosalie Lilian Hale.

Definitivamente esa no era la caligrafía de mi amiga. ¿Pero quién había podido falsificarla y a la vez saber de mi relación con Edward? Si hubiese sido mi madre no habría montado toda esta trama llena de cartas y miradas. Rosalie no me traicionaría, además reconocería su letra de lejos. Ninguna de las criadas de casa sabe leer y escribir, y no se entrometerían en mi camino sabiendo que podía echarlas a la calle.

En conclusión, la persona que escribió la carta era mujer de una alta posición social y con contactos dentro de mi entorno personal. Si mal no recuerdo, cuando hablé con Rosalie de Edward fue en mi habitación y al caer la noche se marchó rápidamente.

En un fugaz recuerdo me levanté de golpe y empecé a hacer mi equipaje, ya me había olvidado de las palabras de Alice. Cogí una maleta de cuero negra y metí todos mis vestidos más ligeros. Los guantes rosas todavía nuevos y ropa interior.

Me calcé unas sandalias y escondí la maleta bajo la cama. Crucé el pasillo con sigilo y entre en el despacho de mi padre. Miré los cuadros en las paredes: el primero de Moneé, los nenúfares, y el segundo mio. Rodé el cuadro hacía arriba y descubrí la caja fuerte. ¿Cuál sería el número? Después de tres intentos salí victoriosa al probar mi fecha de nacimiento "13091845". ¡Genial! Cogí unos cuantos fajos de billetes. Salí al pasillo y recorrí la mansión hasta el jardín, donde cada noche mi padre salía a tomar el té. Lo vi de pie frente a una fuente en forma de ángel. Ya me había escuchado así que no me molesté en esconderme.

-Papá -dije-.

-Bella -contestó con voz triste-. Supongo que vienes a decir adiós.

-Sí-acabé rápidamente, pues tenía un nudo en la garganta-. Te echaré mucho de menos.

-No puedo darte mucho, ahora de repente -empezó volteándose a verme-, pero en mi testamento te dejaré más de la mitad de mis posesiones. Incluyendo casas y dinero, entre otros y tu título por derecho.

Me eché a llorar sin poder esconder mis sollozos. Mi padre me abrazó y me dió unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, incapaz de decirme nada sin derrumbarse. Ambos sabíamos que no podría sobrepasar la voluntad de mi madre y que para ser feliz debía huir. Aunque para mi padre fuera un golpe bajo estando en su propia casa y siendo yo su única hija.

Sin mirar atrás corrí hacia mi habitación y saqué la maleta recién preparada y, justo cuando iba a cerrar por última vez en mucho años la puerta de mi casa, apareció Mike. Su cara era como un mal augurio y a la vez repugnante.

-Quita -espeté en voz baja-. Apártate de mi camino.

-Señorita Bella -susurró con voz melosa-, no puede irse a estas horas de la noche. ¡Apuesto a que piensa volver a verse con el joven Masen!

Mi corazón latió como en un redoble y busqué frenéticamente algo para estamparle. ¿Había podido encontrar Mike un punto débil de Rosalie para poder amenazarla? No creo que de otra manera mi amiga me hubiese traicionado.

Sin mediar palabra, me alejé de su vista para poder cruzar la verja que conduciría a mi libertad. Pero no fue tan sencillo como creí. Mike me sujetó por el brazo y me empujó contra la puerta y, a cambio de su descarada osadía, le propiné una buena cachetada. Se agarró la mejilla sangrante y me miró con ojos diabólicos. Este era el verdadero Mike Newton.

Corrí hacía la verja principal pero sentí como un brazo me cogía y me retornaba al suelo. Vi como se acercaba y sentí sus manos en mis muslos, acercando su rostro al mio, pero entonces observé como en su mono de trabajo sobresalían las grandes tijeras de podar.

Las agarré con toda mi fuerza y le golpeé con el mango. Al instante cayó inconsciente todavía aferrado a un trozo de mi vestido. Se estaba desgarrando frente a mis ojos y, para evitar más evidéncias, retorcí sus dedos hasta el punto de parecer anormales.

Me encaminé de nuevo hacía la reja, esta vez jadeando y, una vez en el establo, cogí el caballo más veloz de mi família. Un pura sangre noruego negro con un esbelto cuerpo, seguro que me lo compraban por mucho dinero.

Partí hacía casa de los Stanley y, cuando vi su mansión a lo lejos, desmonté y caminé con premura hacía su pequeña ventana. Toqué unas cuantas veces pero no había señales de movimiento, así que forcé el cerrojo y entré.

Edward estaba profundamente dormido en una cama individual, parecía incómoda y calurosa. Mi ángel, que estaba descamisado, tenía una pierna dentro y otra fuera de las sábanas. Me acerqué y le sacudí levemente, sin respuesta, entonces comencé a besarle la cara hasta que llegué a sus preciosos labios masculinos y por fin me vi correspondida.

-¿Bella? -preguntó medio grogui.

-Edward -susurré rápidamente-, nos vamos a Biloxi, Mississipi. Ahora.

* * *

**Tenemos que decir que cada capítulo contiene varios POV pero son entendibles y no hace falta especificar quien habla (asi habrá más misterio!) También hemos cambiado el título ya no nos convencía, ahora se llamará "Amor de Ensueño".  
**

**R&R !**

_Lady VK_


End file.
